Waktu Berkhayal
by istar fantasy
Summary: Aiolia lagi berkyalan, soal Marin pastinya...! Kira-kira apa yang sedang dia khayalkan bersama Marin ? Jangan-jangan yang "aneh-aneh" !


**Waktu Berkhayal**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Istar: "Kangen nih dah lama gak nulis Fic…!"_

_Semua chara: "Kenapa harus kangen… kita dah tenang nih…!"_

_Istar: "Klau begitu… semoga kalian tenang disisinya…!"_

_Semua: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"_

…

Tiada hal yang lebih menyebalkan selain nganggur dan gak ada kegiatan. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Aiolia dan para saint. Beberapa hari belakang ini kayanya gak ada lowongan… maksudnya gak ada kerjaan, terutama semenjak Athena belajar ilmu debus (?). Pekerjaan mereka jadi berkurang drastis.

Hari ini Aiolia diam sedirian diatas kursi kayu yang selalu diam tak bergerak meski memiliki empat kaki. Milo teman baiknya lagi ngantri buat sebuah lelang seri terbaru robot gundam. Sementara kakaknya sedang pergi bersama seorang Author yang suka ngaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya. Sedangkan Marin, pujaan hatinya sedang ikut audisi untuk jadi member baru SCR48 (SCR disini Sanctuary). sebuah grup idol yang lagi naik daun.

"Andai aja saat ini Marin ada disini dan duduk dipangkuanku…"

Ucapnya sembari merebahkan diri dikerasnya kayu yang baginya tak terasa lagi.

…

Bersamaan dengan itu khayalan tingkat tinggi Aioliapun dimulai.

Dalam dunianya, dirinya tengah duduk dikursi santai bersama Marin yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuannya dengan senyuman manja nan mempesona.

Aiolia: "Oh Marin… kamu memang seperti mengkudu…!"

Marin: "Kok mengkudu…?" (Kaget)

Aiolia: "Membuat anganku merindu…!"

Marin: "Ah… Aiolia…. Kamu memang sangat romantic…!"

Aiolia: "Ah… Marin…!"

Marin: "Kamu bikin aku jadi ingin…"

Aiolia: "Ya…"

Marin: "Ingin… Buang air besar…!"

…

"Buang Air besar….?"

Aiolia tersentak dari lamunanya. Dia terperanjat sambil menengok kanan kiri dan tidak jauh darinya tampak sang Phoenix Ikki sedang menggedor-gedor pintu sembari memegang perut depan dan belakangnya seaya lompat-lompat kaya kangguru.

"Woi… yang didalam siapa sih cepetan… gue dah gak tahan ni…!"

Tak lama Deathmask keluar sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya. Dengan secepat kilat Ikki menerobos masuk.

Kuarang dari sepersekiat detik setelah masuknya Ikki, wajah DM tampak pucat lagi. Suara bergejolah tumbuh kian terdengar lagi dari perutnya. Tiak kuat menahan rasa melilit itu, si DM kembali menggedor pintu.

"Tunggu dulu…! Woi… Gue pengen lagi…!"

…

Aiolia segera menjauh dari tempat itu, tempat yang jadi rebutan bagi orang yang sedang bermasalah dengan perutnya. Dia juga dapat sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga kalau depan toilet umum memang bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk melamun.

Kali ini dia berpindah dan duduk santai sambil menaikan kakinya keatas meja dikursi sofa ruang tamu. Fantasy dalam kepalanyapun kembali membawanya kesebuah padang rumput sunyi. Tiada siapapun selain dirinya dan Marin tentunya.

"Marin apa kamu tahu dimana bintang bersembunyi di siang hari…?" Aiolia memulai kembali gombalannya.

"Dimana…?"

"Dimata kamu…!" Lia malu-malu tampang mesum.

"Ah… Gombal…!" Marin memukul Aiolia sampai terjungkal, tapi wajah Lia tetap tersenyum bahagia.

"Lia… apa kamu tahu dimana…?" Kini Marin yang mulai bicara.

"Dimana Apanya…?" Potong Aiolia terduduk kembali.

"Dimana..." Wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Dimana alat pencukur janggutku…?"

"Alat pencukur janggut kamu…?" Lia udah monyong habis.

…

"Hah… alat pencukur janggut…?" Teriak Aiolia kaget.

"Iya loe liat gak…?" Tanya sang Taurus yang dari tadi mondar mandir disekitar saint Leo yang pikirannya entah berada dimana.

"Oh Alde…!"

"Emang loe pikir siapa…? Loe liat gak…?" Tanya Aldebaran lagi sambil buka laci sampai bawah kursi.

"Itu tadi dipinjam sama Shura & Camus buat cukur bulu ketek mereka… soalnya kemarin fans mereka protes waktu keluarin jurus ketek mereka gondrong…!" Jelas Aiolia.

"Celaka… dijamin asem nih…!"

Dan si Aldepun pergi dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum asem (?)

…

Khayalan indahnya kembali menghilang tak berbekas. Untuk sekarang ini dia segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang menurutnya adalah tempat teraman untuk berimajinasi.

Merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang empuk biarpun beraroma kurang sedap dapat mengembalikan kejernihan dikepalanya. Sekejap mata Lia mulai dapat menyusun cerita yang lain.

Lamunannya kembali bagai mimpi. Kini dia dan Marin sedang berada dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan.

Langkah kaki sang mempelai wanita menuju kearahnya. Biarpun dia sempat ngedroppp berat karena pengiringnya adalah Dohko old version yang pake gaun merah muda dan lipstik merah terang (gak tahu kenapa saint taurus ini ngebayangin yang kaya gitu). Tak jauh darinya juga ada Aiolos yang lagi nangis sambil gigit sapu tangan.

"Marin akhirnya kita menikah juga…" Ucap Aiolia sambil membuka kain tipis yang menutupi wajah mempelainya.

"Iya bro gue juga gak nyangka…!"

Ternyata dibalik kain putih itu bukanlah Marin...

"Kyaaaa… Aphrooooo….!"

Aiolia jatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya dan buru-buru berlari keluar dimana terdengar jelas suara si Aphro yang lagi numpang lewat sambil berempong ria ditelpon.

"Iya… gue bener-bener gak nyangka loh…"

"Hei… cepetan get out sana…! Biarpun wanita didunia ini punah, gue gak bakalan sudi kawin sama loe… biarpun cuman dalam mimpi…!" Teriak Aiolia sembari kembali masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Sang Pisces terlihat terdiam membatu beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali meneruskan perbincangan hebohnya.

Aphro: "Eh tadi sampai mana Mu…?"

Mu: "$%# % %&"

Aphro: "Iya… sorry tadi ada singa aneh yang rempong…!"

Mu: "#%&$#"

Aphro: "Iya… Tahu…!"

Mu: "#$ %$%"

Aphro: "Entar malam kita nonton bareng penampilan perdana Marin…!"

Mu: "$#$%$...?"

Aphro: "Ah si Lia gak usah diajak… barusan aja aku baru mau ajak… eh dia marah-marah gak jelas…!"

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Aiolos: "Parahnya Adikku yang satu ini…!"

Istar: "Tapi gombal juga ya…!"

Aiolia: "Nooooo… pengen nonton…!"

Semua: "Bye Lia… kita pergi nonton dulu…!"


End file.
